VUELVE A MI
by Belly89
Summary: Bella una chica tranquila lo unico q quiere es amar y ser amada, una decision equivocada provoca que toda su perfecta vida cambie, para bien o para mal, ella decide no rendirse y conseguir el amor q tanto anhela, aunque no es precisamente el de su esposo.
1. Conociendonos

**CAPITULO 1**

**CONOCIENDONOS**

Cansada, si eso es con lo que puedo describirme en este momento eso de estar viajando es súper, pero agotador a la vez mi trabajo como Gerente de una de las más grandes empresas del mundo es estar vigilando constantemente el gran emporio de empresas Cullen.

Carlisle el dueño era antes el gerente, se supone que su hijo ocuparía el cargo que yo tengo cuando él se retirara, pero no, él estaba de viaje o más bien desapareció, su familia no sabía nada de él a excepción de una carta que les envió hace un año donde les hizo saber que estaba vivo, era la cuarta carta que habían recibido desde que los conozco, en verdad me dolía mucho ver como sufrían Carlisle y Esme por la ausencia de su hijo.

Yo conocí a Carlisle hace casi 4 años aun me faltaban 2 años para terminar mi carrera en la universidad y tenía un trabajo que no me generaba lo suficiente y mis padres no me podían ayudar, yo había conseguido una beca pero lamentablemente la perdí ya que tuve que faltar casi un mes a clases, mi mama había sufrido una accidente, así que como para mi primero está mi familia me fui a cuidarla, ya que su nuevo esposo Phil viajaba mucho, y bueno Charlie mi padre era jefe de policía en Forks así que no es que me pudiera ayudar mucho con mis gastos universitarios.

Pero como dicen de algo malo siempre sale algo bueno, en el mes que me fui con René mi mama, Charlie afianzo su relación con Sue una gran amiga suya y ahora viven juntos como pareja.

Pero como les iba diciendo al perder mi beca, ah y mi trabajo por el mes de ausencia, se me ocurrió una genial idea, hacer postres y tortas, a diferencia de mi madre yo era experta en eso, aparte de mi carrera esa era mi otra pasión y me fue estupendo, vendia mis postres en Forks ya que estaba con Charlie ahí hasta empezar de nuevo el semestre en la universidad, pero dado que era un pueblo pequeño, no tenía muchos clientes, así que no ganaba mucho.

Pero un día gracias a la loca de mi mejor amiga Alice me fue mucho mejor.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK _**

Ufff Bella no sé cómo es que no aceptas que te dé el dinero para la universidad.

Alice _- le reproche – _tu sabes que no me gusta depender de nadie.

Ahhhhhh!_ - grito mi amiga haciendo que casi me caiga de la silla del susto –_

Que pasa Alice – _ella empezó a dar saltitos de alegría_ _con eso me tranquilice, estaba bien, a lo mejor tenía una de esas ideas que tiene sobre algún diseño de ropa, esa era la carrera que ella seguía –_

Bella soy un genio, tengo una idea que te puede ayudar - _oh, oh eso solo sería un caos, pobre de mí – _

Ammm y que se te ocurrió ahora Alice – _pregunte algo asustada-_

Bueno Bella pues para el día sábado antes del medio día debes tener hechos muchos de tus postres y yo te ayudare a venderlos.

Hay Alice, aquí en Forks ¿dónde?

No Bella ¡Vamos! Hazme caso, te prometo que los venderás todos, yo te presto el dinero para que los prepares, y si ya sé todo eso de que no te gusta depender de nadie, pero en este caso me lo puedes devolver después.

Ok, Alice te hare caso, total tengo este tiempo antes de que inicie el siguiente semestre en la universidad para conseguir el dinero para pagarla.

El sábado ya tenía todo listo como a eso de las 11 de la mañana prácticamente me pase toda la noche y mañana haciendo los postres eran como treinta y todos estaban en unas cajas decoradas toda idea de Alice, pero no me quejo, parecían esos postres de esas pastelerías exclusivas para ricos.

Después Alice me hizo ponerme una vestido muy lindo y me peino y maquillo pero todo era muy natural así que tampoco me queje, cuando escuche un carro pitando salí a ver el carro ya que según Alice alguien nos iba a recoger, a no en este caso sí que me iba a quejar.

Aliceeee! Qué rayos es este carro.

Ah Bella lindo no, mi papa lo contrato para que nos venga a ver, así que ya no te quejes y muéstrale al chofer donde están las cajas para que las coloque atrás en el área de refrigeración.

Era una furgoneta negra muy elegante era de esas especiales para transportar postres.

Después de que todo estuve perfectamente colocado salimos camino a..

Alice por cierto a donde vamos, nunca me dijiste a quien le vamos a vender los postres.

Bueno Bella vamos a mi casa, tu sabes que aquí en Forks tenemos una casa que mi papa usa para invitar a sus clientes y directivos, esta vez también hay algunos amigos de la familia para unos días de relajación, y bueno hoy se marchan ya y ahí vamos a vender los postres.

Que! Alice estás loca tu papa se va a molestar.

Nada que ver Bella tu sabes que mi papa es fans numero uno de tus postres, el es tu cliente número uno, y obvio que le conté mi plan y el estuvo de acuerdo, incluso me dijo que separes unos dos para el antes de vender el resto.

Bueno Alice, explícame bien tu plan.

Veras, mi papa siempre ayuda a una casa hogar y las personas que están en la casa también lo hacen y siempre realizan una subasta para recaudar fondos, pues este año con las joyas y todo lo que se subaste vamos a entregar uno de tus postres, pero solo haremos eso con 10, 5 se van a repartir entre la gente esos van por cuenta de mi papa, y los otros 15 también los vamos a subastar te aseguro que después de probar los que les van a servir, nadie dudara ni dos veces en comprarlos.

Vaya Alice espero que todo salga como tú dices y que a todos de verdad les guste mis postres, ya que o quisiera decepcionar a tu papa, con esto.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, acomodamos todas las cosas, en el jardín quedo esplendido, ya que como nunca el día estaba algo soleado y no estaba la triste lluvia de siempre.

Después de tener todo listo la gente iba saliendo de la casa al jardín eran la mayor parte parejas, me senté en la mesa en la que estaba Alice y sus padre, también habían dos parejas más.

Hola Bella – me saludo amablemente la mama de Alice –

Mira te presento ellos son Carlisle y su esposa Esme Cullen, son amigos nuestro de hace muchos años, y siempre están organizando al igual que nosotros este tipo de eventos benéficos.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos señores Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella.

Un gusto cariño, pero hagamos un trato tus nos llamas por nuestro nombre y nosotros te llamamos Bella – _me_ _sonrío amablemente y me dio una palmadita en la espalda – _

Estuvimos conversando eran unas personas muy amables al igual que la otra pareja de la mesa, pero sin duda me sentía en más confianza con Esme y Carlisle.

Después del almuerzo empezaron a servir una porción de postre a cada una de las personas invitadas, yo estaba con los nervios de puntas, sonreí satisfecha cuando vi el rostro de satisfacción de las personas cuando probaban mis postres.

Vaya! Esto en verdad que esta delicioso, es exquisito, me tendrás que decir a que empresa contrataron para los postres, dijo Esme a Lucia la mama de Alice

Qué bueno que te gusten Esme también vamos a subastar unos postres, y ni te imaginas quien los hace, pero será una sorpresa cuando termine la fiesta te lo digo- dijo la mama de Alice.

Después empezó la subasta la gente que estaba en la reunión en verdad eran muy millonarios, todos aportaban bastante para la causa benéfica, incluso mis postres se vendieron todos en casi 10 veces lo que me había costado hacerlos, en verdad que estaba muy agradecida con Alice, y feliz de que a todos les gustaban mis postres.

Bueno Lucia, creo que ahora ya me puedes decir a quien contrataron para hacer estos deliciosos postres, recuerda que en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Carlisle y quisiera contratar la misma empresa para su pastel de cumpleaños-

Claro Esme, quien hizo los postres fue Bella, ella es una experta. –dijo Lucia, a Esme que me vio sorprendida-

Vaya Bella nunca pensé que los harías tu están deliciosos, en verdad me has sorprendido eres tan joven y tienes un gran talento.-

Gracias, Esme hacer postres es mi otra pasión a aparte de mi carrera.

Querida como escuchaste, quiero pedirte si por favor, puedes hacer un pastel de cumpleaños para Carlisle-

Encantada Esme, cuando sea la fecha tu me avisas y yo lo preparo todo, es más aun tengo dos semanas libres antes de empezar el semestre en la universidad, yo vivo en Seattle, tú me dices donde vives tu y voy a ya y preparo todo.

Genial Bella, nosotros también vivimos en Seattle, eres una chica tan agradable, estoy segura que seremos muy buenas amigas.-

Gracias Esme, tú también eres muy amable, y buena, en verdad sabes ganarte el cariño de la gente como lo has hecho conmigo.-

Esme me abrazo y me dio un beso cariñoso, ella era como si estuviera abrazando a mi mamá.

Después de ese día conseguí reunir el dinero para pagar la universidad, Alice y yo nos regresamos a Seattle, yo mantenía una linda amistad con Esme y Carlisle, aunque a él solo lo veía rara vez, o cuando dejaba un postre a Esme y al día siguiente, ella me contaba como Carlisle dejaba sus elogios a mis postres.

El día del cumpleaños de Carlisle. Esme y Alice habían estado revisando los últimos arreglos de la fiesta, no era nada por lo alto, pero si iban a ir algunos amigos y familiares más cercanos, los Cullen a pesar de ser millonarios eran unas personas muy humildes y generosas, para nada pretensiosos.

Ese día hice una pastel de dos pisos, ya estaba todo listo, Esme me había invitado a la fiesta, estábamos conversando amenamente, después llego un sobrino de Esme, Emmett era un chico grande, pero muy gracioso, me hice amiga de el muy rápidamente era igual que Esme de carismático, estaba con su novia Rosalie una chica muy guapísima, esta con su hermano Jasper, que en el momento que se encontró con Alice, fue como que entraron en una burbuja, como si se hubieran estado esperando desde siempre, estaba segura, que desde ese momento Alice y Jasper estarías juntos.

Bella hija, el lunes debo hacer unas compras, me quisieras acompañar-

Oh, Esme en verdad lo siento, es solo que ya empiezo las clases, y debo ir a una entrevista de trabajo.

Por cierta Bella, que estas estudiando- me pregunto Carlisle.

Ah, yo estudio negocios internacionales, ya solo me faltan dos semestres para graduarme.

Vaya, Bella yo pensé que era algo relacionado con los postres, nunca imagine que estudiaras, negocios.- dijo Carlisle algo sorprendido y pensativo.

Pues, si amo mi carrera y hacer postres es como mi hobbies, y una fuente de ingreso para poder pagarme este semestre de instituto.

Si, Carlisle es que mi amiga Bella es muy inteligente, tenía una beca pero la perdió, porque falto a clases una mes por ir a cuidar a su mama, y también perdió su trabajo, aunque , eso no parcia trabajo, porque ahí parecía más esclava, ella hacia prácticamente el trabajo de su jefe, y como no quiso aceptar que yo le de dinero para la universidad, se me ocurrió la idea de que venda sus postres en la subasta, y así es como la conocieron.- todo eso lo dijo mi amiga Alice haciendo que me avergonzara no me gustaba que me tomaran como el tema de conversación.

Vaya, Bella y de que la entrevista de trabajo que tienes el lunes- me pregunto Esme.

Es, como cajera en una café, es de medio tiempo, es lo único que conseguí, como de mi trabajo anterior no me quisieron dar referencias, ya que como mi antigua jefe quería que saliera con él y como lo rechace, y le di una cachetada después de una propuesta indecorosa, estaba furioso, y yo tampoco quiero nada de ese trabajo. –_ dije encogiéndome de hombros –_

No debes ir, Bella el lunes empiezas a trabajar para mi empresa serás mi asistente, la mis se retiro porque se va con su esposo a otro país, te hubiera ofrecido antes el trabajo de sabe

r que tenias problemas en conseguir uno, y bueno tampoco sabía que estudiabas negocios.-

No, quisiera que se preocuparan ni sientas obligación de contratarme Carlisle, en verdad yo puedo conseguir trabajo, pronto.

Nada que ver cariño, yo no estaré tranquila, además se que erres muy inteligente y darás el porte como para ser la asistente de mi esposo, además imagínate Bella, rechazar el cargo de asistente personal de Gerencia, no Bella no lo permitiré, si es necesario Alice y yo te llevaremos a la empresa el lunes.-

Gracias Esme, Carlisle de verdad, les dije mientras Esme me abrazaba, ellos se habían convertido como en mis padres, ya que los míos estaban lejos.

Después de que terminara todo Alice y yo ayudamos a Esme en vigilar que los empleados recojan todo, cuando ya me iba en el carro de Alice ya que ella se había ido con Jasper, a conocerse mejor, según ella, llego un chico con un sobre para Esme y Carlisle.

Esme se emociono mucho cuando se lo entregue era raro pues no tenia dirección de remitente ni nada, solo decía a quien iba dirigido.

Bueno Esme, Carlisle, creo que me voy, le dije queriendo darles privacidad para que lean su carta.-

No, Bella no te vayas aun por favor, acompáñanos, mientras leemos la carta. - _yo solo asentí y me senté junto a ellos y Esme agarro la mano de Carlisle y la mía mientras el empezaba a leer la carta._

**_Querida familia, como sabes les escribo para que sepan que estoy bien, y que los amo, Papa, espero que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños, cuida a Mamá, entiendan que aun no estoy preparado para regresar, y estoy siendo egoísta al aislarme y hacerles daño de esta manera, pero compréndanme, todo lo que me paso es demasiado para mi, por ahora estoy recorriendo el mundo en barco (no te preocupes mamá, si me estoy alimentando bien, y también me cuido del sol), es algo que me llena de paz, y creo que si regreso en este momento perdería toda la tranquilidad que he logrado hasta ahora, recuerden que los amo, y no prometo cuando pero si aseguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver._**

**_Los quiere siempre Edward._**

Esme se puso a llorar y Carlisle la abrazo, y yo también, estaba en Shock ellos tenían un hijo, y el estaba lejos según escuche, pero que le habrá pasado, en la carta que leyó Carlisle , pude deducir que el estaba sufriendo, eso inexplicablemente, me hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho no me di cuenta que había salido una lagrima de mis ojos hasta que Esme amorosamente la seco.

Eres una chica muy buena Bella, gracias por apoyarnos, Edward es nuestro hijo no lo hemos visto hace como 7 meses, no sabíamos nada de él hasta ahora, es un chico bueno, solo está confundido, y con su corazón roto. –

Entiendo Esme, no debes decirme nada, pero no están solos, yo estaré junto a ustedes, y recuerden que él los ama, estoy segura que el regresara, un día encontrara a cura para su dolor y saldrá a delante y regresara a su hogar junto a su familia.

Así fue como me termine de entrar más en la familia Cullen ellos eran como mis segundos padres y me prometí nunca dejarlos solos y siempre hacer lo posible por ayudarlos.

**__FIN FLASH BACK __**

* * *

Bella tienes una llamada de Alice, me dijo mi secretaria sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Hola Alice, como estas.

Bella amiga, te llamo porque el viernes vamos hacer una cena en casa de mis padre y quiero que vengas, todos vendrán, incluso Esme y Carlisle, así que no hay escusa, mañana iremos con Esme a comprar ropa para el viernes.-

Alice si compramos ropa la semana pasada.

Por eso Bella ya esta pasada de moda, y además Esme quiere comprar algo para Carlisle, así que, no se para que te quejas si sabes que de igual vas a ir, pero bueno nos vemos el viernes, te quiero, adiós.-

Adiós Alice.

Sin duda mi amiga no cambiaba a pesar de estar casada ya un año con Jasper seguía siendo igual de hiperactiva, era como la situación de Emmet, cuando él y Rose anunciaron que iban a tener un bebe, después de una año de casados, pensamos que Emmett iba a cambiar su actitud tan bromista, pero no fue así, el con su hijo es tan cuidadoso, pero con los demás sigue haciendo de las suyas, como si fuera otro niño más.

Sin duda, daba gracias a la vida por mis amigos y familia, solo faltaba que me diera a alguien que me ame y que yo ame, y que Edward, regrese alegrando así el corazón de Esme y Carlisle.

* * *

_**AQUI VOY DE NUEVO CON OTRA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, ERA UNA IDEA QUE ME VENIA RONDANDO LA CABEZA HACE MESES Y AL FIN LOGRE ESCRIBIRLA; PARA LOS QUE ESTEN INTERESADOS EN SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA SUBIRE AL MENOS UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA; SI ESTOY DE BUENA SUERTE Y NO ME MANDAN MUCHA TAREAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD SUBIRE DOS. **_

**_ATT. CECY.. _**


	2. BOMBON ?

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿BOMBON?**

-Por favor ya paren de comprar, hemos estado toda la mañana comprando y debo ir a la oficina-

- tranquila Bella, le dije a Carlisle que íbamos de compras, y que te íbamos a tener ocupada todo el día, y mi amado esposo muy amablemente se ofreció a quedarse hoy en la oficina, así que tenemos todo el día-

_Sin duda no sabía quién era peor si Alice o Esme, pero de igual las quería_. – Bella mira este conjunto esta increíble como para la oficina y mira el de acá vamos muévete y entra a probártelos – _pensándolo bien, en este momento lo que quería era ahorcar a Alice._

Susana, por favor tráeme los documentos del nuevo contrato que hicimos con el banco, debo revisar algo, y avísame cuando llegue Alice –

Si, Bella estos son los papeles, y la señorita Alice llamo, y dice que en una hora la pasa recogiendo, que no se preocupe, por la ropa que ella ya le tiene todo listo para la cena de hoy –

gracias Susana puedes retirarte –

_hay tan típico de mi amiga, no se para que salimos de compras el otro día si para hoy ella ya tenía comprada otra cosa, más que seguro que hoy me esperaba un día de spa, gabinete, maquillaje, zapatos altos todo Alice._

_Conteste mi celular que había empezado a sonar, por el tono ya sabia de quien se trataba._

Hola Alice, ya bajo no te desesperes solo recojo mi bolso y cierro mi oficina.-

Si Alice, no reniego de ir contigo, porque al final tu siempre te sales con la tuya asi que para que gastar saliva.-

Si ya se Alice que es por mi bien para que me vea siempre a la moda y porque soy la imagen de la empresa de Carlisle –

-Al fin bajas Bella porque te demoras tanto, hay que hacer muchas cosas, spa, cabello, uñas, maquillaje, zapatos ropa, joyas.-

Quien te entiende, estas mal Alice si **tú** me estabas entreteniendo en el teléfono-

_Mi amiga solo bufo y me arrastro a su auto, tuve que pasar toda una tortura, tal y como dijo Alice desde el spa hasta las joyas, es que acaso no entendía que nada de eso me importaba. Solo lo hacía por Esme y Carlisle desde que era Gerente debía tener una mejor imagen ejecutiva._

_Ya deseaba que fueran mis vacaciones para ir a visitar a Charlie y ser solo yo y mis jeans y playeras por unos días._

_Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Alice y estaba todo perfecto como siempre era en ese tipo de reuniones, habían algunos familiares de Alice y Jasper, y otros amigos cercanos, también habían unos cuantos ejecutivos que conocía por mi trabajo, eran dueños de empresas grandes, pero sin duda la compañía de Carlisle era la mas grande._

Bella, que bueno que llegaste, vamos a la mesa estamos sentados con Emmett y Rose, Carlisle esta entretenido con el hijo de ellos, y Jasper y Alice se sentaran con nosotros, aunque hay tres sillas mas vacias, pero no se dé quien serán -

Hay, no, de seguro es alguien que Alice me consiguió para una cita, ya sabes cómo está obsesionada con eso de emparejarme.-

_Después de una rato empezó la reunión era para reunir fondos, después Alice se apareció con una pareja, eran extranjeros según como lo note por su acento diferente._

Ellos son Sam y Emily y este es su hijo Jacob. –

_Alce la mirada para verlos, ya que pude predecir que el tal Jacob seria la cita que Alice me había conseguido. Casi se me chorea la baba cuando lo vi era alto musculoso y un trasero ni decir, su piel era bronceada y sus ojos y cabello negro, esta vez Alice si que había hecho un buen trabajo._

_Salude a sus papas y después el se acerco y beso mi mano._

Hola, preciosa, mi nombre es Jacob pero prefiero Jake, no sabes cuánto agradezco que mi papa me haya insistido en venir, no puedo imaginarme haberme privado de conocer una dama tan hermosa y delicada como tu.-

_Yo solo pude sonrojar y provocar la risa de Emmett que trata de disimular después de que su esposa le diera una mirada fea. _

Hola, yo soy Bella, y gracias por el piropo, pero creo que aquí hay chicas mas lindas que yo, y estoy seguro que le dices lo mismo a todas las que conoces.-

Ja, ja , ja te descubrieron Jake, por lo visto Bella es una chica inteligente, dijo su mama haciendo que todos en la mesa riéramos.-

_El se sentó junto a mí la cena paso, sin ningún inconveniente, Jake y yo conversamos y él se paso coqueteándome, quedamos en salir a cenar al día siguiente, claro ante le hice prometer que no le diría nada a Alice ni Esme, de seguro ellas me obligarían a ir de nuevo de compras. _

-Bueno chicos, mi amada esposa Alice y yo tenemos una noticia que darles- _dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. _

Vamos a tener un bebe, tengo 1 mes de embarazo –

Vaya Alice eso es genial, felicidades, estoy segura que serán unos geniales padres.-

_Todos felicitaron a Alice, Esme estaba muy contenta, y que decir Carlisle, para ellos Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper y yo éramos como unos hijos mas y el pequeño de Rose y el de Alice que estaba en camino eran como si fueran sus nietos, aunque ninguno podría llenar el vacío que tenían por la ausencia de Edward._

_Al día siguiente estaba en mi oficina ansiosa apagando mi laptop, ya que jake me esperaba abajo, para ir a cenar._

Hola, Bells lista para ir a cenar con este bombón-

-Eres un engreído Jake, por cierto a donde vamos a ir-

Hice cambio de planes, que tal si vamos al cine y comemos algo de comida chatarra.-

Vaya, eso me parece genial, no creía que un chico como tu hiciera ese tipo de cosas-

Que no te engañe mi apariencia Bells, el hecho de que dirija una empresa y que en los negocios deba ser serio no significa que no sea alguien normal, o es que ¿acaso tu por dirigir Empresas Cullen te crees que eres superior? , no verdad.

Buen punto Jake, tienes razón-

Sabes Bells en el momento en que te conocí supe que eras una chica lista y que disfruta de las cosas simples de la vida, aunque no te niego que hay muchos lujos que me da mi posición y que amo, como mi yate y mi jet privado.- _dijo Jake regalándome una gran sonrisa._

_Después de de ver una película que ambos disfrutamos y comer la comida chatarra, me llevo a mi casa, y planeamos otra cita, ya en la puerta de mi casa se despidió con un rápido beso en mis labios dejando me ahí toda confusa, en verdad me gustaba Jake, pero no era más que algo de atracción, pero quien sabe, tal vez y él era el hombre de mi vida, total tenía tiempo para seguir conociéndolo. Era dueño de una empresa en Grecia, pero habían abierto una sucursal en EEUU y él se iba a quedar a cargo de esta y su padre de la de Grecia._

_Me puse a escuchar los mensajes de mi contestadora automática._

ISABELLA SWAN, porque no me dijiste que tenias una cita con Jacob, llámame ni bien llegues a tu casa, no importa la hora, y no me dejes impaciente recuerda que estoy embarazada, y no querrás que mi bebe nazca ansioso por culpa de su tía Bella. Con cariño Alice-

_Rodé los ojos ante el mensaje tan loco de Alice si antes era rara ahora sus emociones eran peores con eso de las hormonas y era una tramposa chantajeándome con lo de su bebe._

_Después de timbrar dos veces me contesto la voz cantarina de mi amiga._

Que hubo Alice, te estoy llamando como me pediste ah y es muy feo de tu parte que me chantajees con lo de tu bebe.-

No me quedo de otra ya que mi AMIGA no me dijo que tenia una cita y no pidió mi ayuda para estar perfecta.-

No te preocupes Alice, como estaba vestida estuvo bien, solo fuimos al cine y comimos comida chatarra, ah y cuando se despidió me beso , ah y saldremos mañana de nuevo.-

QUE !- no te lo puedo creer, Bella eso es genial, ese chico es igual de raro como tu, imaginate que te lleve al cine y comer comida chatarra y….. esperame un momento amiga.-

_espere a mi amiga y escuche al otro lado de la línea, como el pobre Jasper era sometido por Alice. –_ _Jasper por favor quiero que en este momento, vayas a traer una hamburguesa y papas de MC Donald, y por favor no demores.- - pero Alice amor, son las 12 y media de la noche - - Jasper en este momento, no querrás que tu bebe nazca con antojos por culpa de su padre- -Alice que tal si vamos mañana y te invito lo que quieras de comida chatarra - - Alice, no te enojes, no me tires los cojines ya salgo ahorita mismo por tu hamburguesa- -mas te vale Jasper y cielo recuerda que te amo - - si Alice yo también te amo- ._

Ahora si Bella, y a donde van a ir mañana- -Vaya Alice pobre de Jasper- _ambas reímos un poco a costa de Jasper, le conté a Alice como me sentía respecto a Jake y ella me aconsejo que siguiera saliendo con él y después el tiempo dirá._

_Al día siguiente salí con Jake, fuimos a cenar, otro día fuimos a caminar, otro día al teatro, así ya llevábamos saliendo casi un mes, pero aun éramos solo amigos que se besan, pues aun no éramos novios ni nada._

Bella, ha llegado un sobre en blanco dirigido para el señor Carlisle, no hay remitente ni nada, que hago con él sobre.-

Susana tráelo, yo se lo llevare personalmente.- _estaba nerviosa, no entendía como era que cada vez que llegaba un sobre, en blanco que claramente yo sabía de quien era, Edward, yo me ponía nerviosa, seria, por temor de que un día regrese y reclame por su puesto en la empresa y me saque de la vida de Carlisle y Esme ¿sería eso?, claro que era eso, porque mas, me encantaba lo que el escribía a pesar de ser breve, siempre demostraba que amaba a sus padres, que seria que habrá pasado para que se haya ido así sin avisar, segundo que me había contado Esme, el estaba comprometido, y amaba a su novia, a pesar de estar siempre mas involucrado en el trabajo que en su novia, Esme me comento que era una chica muy guapa, pero no era alguien que le agradara mucho, ella era muy superficial, Edward trabajaba demasiado, para así poder llevar a empresas Cullen mas alto y después poder jubilarse joven y disfrutar de la vida con su novia que quería hacer su esposa, pero un día de repente desapareció el y su novia, como Esme no sabía nada de la familia de ella no pudo comunicarse con nadie, ella aun seguía preguntándose qué habría pasado, y no lo sabríamos hasta que el propio Edward contara que fue lo que paso, solo teníamos una leve impresión que era que tal vez había tenido problemas con su novia, ya que en una carta había dado a entender que estaba solo, y al ser obvia la desaparición de su novia de seguro era que ella lo había dejado y por lo visto la amaba demasiado como para haberse aislado de la manera en que lo hacía. _

_Susana me entrego el sobre, enseguida Salí de la oficina en el camino llamé a Esme para decirle que me espere junto con Carlisle._

Hola Bella, me saludo Carlisle abrazándome y después me vi en los brazos amorosos de Esme.-

Esme, Carlisle llego un sobre de en blanco dirigido a Carlisle y parece que es de Edward así que ni bien llego lo traje para que lo lean.-

Oh, es de mi bebe, gracias Bella por traerlo, vamos al estudio, pediré que nos lleven un café y unas galletas que hice con la receta que me diste Bella, gracias a tus consejos quedaron deliciosas.-

Si eso es cierto, yo ya me robe unas de la cocina están sabrosas.- _dijo Carlisle sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de Esme, sin duda Carlisle era muy goloso.-_

Amor estas perdonado, solo porque estoy feliz de que mi hijo haya escrito.-

_Después de acomodarnos y probar una galleta que en verdad estaba deliciosa, Carlisle empezó a abrir el sobre para leerlo, esto era como una costumbre, siempre estábamos los tres juntos cuando era de leer una carta de Edward._

Mira Esme, nuestro hijo nos ha enviado una postal es de México.-

Oh y mira una pulsera hecha de conchas de mar, es tan preciosa, Edward sabe tus gustos Esme.-

-En verdad es muy linda de seguro Edward la hizo el mismo siempre fue un chico muy hábil, me la voy a poner y nunca me la sacare hasta que el regrese, hasta huele a mi bebe.- _dijo Esme con la voz rota estaba tan emocionada era la primera vez que Edward enviaba algo mas a aparte de las cartas, vi la pulsera y era precioso, la tome entre mis manos y era tan delicada, disimuladamente trate de olerla, y bueno no se pero olía como a sol, mar, y algo dulce, aunque era obvio, eran conchas y estas estaban en el agua, así que mejor le devolví la pulsera a Esme. La abrace y tome su mano, listas para escuchar lo que leía Carlisle._

Bueno listas, ya voy a leer.-

* * *

**EDWARD**

**_Antes que nada, si mamá yo mismo hice la pulsera espero te guste, pensé que sería como algo mío para que me sientas más cerca de ti, y no te pongas celoso papa, la próxima enviare algo para ti._**

**_Queridos padres, he estado pensando en mi situación, y ya casi tengo 4 años fuera de casa, y creo que esto de estar viajando por todos lados ya no me llama tanto la atención, creo que he recorrido el mundo (quien diría en empresario Edward Cullen viajando por el mundo en un barco, que vueltas da la vida), no creas papa que me he olvidado de negocios, a pesar de no tener practica siempre he seguido informándome de la economía mundial y sé que te retiraste de la empresa y hay un nuevo gerente y por los rumores sé que es muy inteligente y ha logrado mantener las empresas Cullen, se que te decepcione, tú querías que yo tomara tu cargo cuando te jubilaras, pero aun no era tiempo de regresar, se que debo muchas explicaciones sobre mi partida, pero ni se imaginan todo lo que paso, como les decía me voy a instalar un año en un lugar fijo, luego de ese año creo que estaré listo de volver a casa, tal vez donde me instale no tenga la misma facilidad de enviarles algo de correo, pero no se preocupen, recuerden siempre que los amo, aunque no merezca que ustedes me amen por hacerlos sufrir tanto, estos años he aprendido tanto, se que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, pero cuántas cosas viejas hay que no conocemos y eso he hecho yo conocer y llevarme un poco de cada lado, para tratar de curar mis heridas. Esta es la carta más larga que he escrito, pero creo que merecían que compartiera algo de mis sentimientos con ustedes, sin más por ahora que decirles, me despido recomendándoles que se sigan amando como lo hacen, en verdad me siento orgulloso de ser su hijo, tengo siempre una foto suya junto a mí (la recorte de un periódico), se que suena cursi, pero es una manera de sentirlos cerca, al parecer este día he amanecido algo sentimentalista, sueno como una chica, si también amanece algo chistoso, pero creo que es efecto del sol. _**

**_Los ama mucho Edward._**

**_Posdata: si me estoy cuidando del sol mama, sigo igual de blanco que siempre, nadie pensaría que pasó tanto tiempo expuesto en el sol._**

* * *

No pude evitar suspirar Esme y Carlisle me miraron raro.

¿Qué?, se nota que él los ama mucho, es raro ver como un hombre expresa su amor hacia sus padres.

Tiene razón, Bella mi hijo Edward siempre fue un chico muy amoroso.- _le di una sonrisa a Esme y me quede divagando ante las palabras de Edward en un año conocería al famoso Edward, estaba tan feliz, por Esme y Carlisle por supuesto._

Bueno creo que debo volver a la empresa, a por cierto Esme están deliciosas las galletas, cuando pueda te daré nuevas recetas.-

Está bien cariño, también debes contarme como te ha ido con Jake, Alice me dijo que han segudi saliendo pero aun no son novios, el parece un buen chico Bells pero no te veo muy, no se ilusionada con el, mas parece tu amigo.

Si tienes razón Esme, pero decidí darnos un tiempo para conocernos, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar y el termine siendo el hombre de mi vida.-

Lo que tu digas Bella, lo que tu digas, pero yo no lo creo.-

Bueno ahora si me voy porque debo terminar de revisar unos documentos-

* * *

_**AQUI DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, NO SE IMPACIENTEN, PRONTO SABRAN QUE LE PASO A EDWARD, BUENO AL MENOS UNA PARTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA. SI NO PASA NADA EL JUEVES O VIERNES SUBO OTRO CAPITULO, NO CREO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA MUY LARGA.**_

_**CON CARIÑO CECY...**_


	3. EDWARD

**CAPITULO # 3**

**EDWARD**

No sabía que esperar de este día, era como cualquier otro pero tan diferente a la vez, odia ver el sol en su máximo esplendor, la brisa del mar que era una clara invitación a zambullirse en las aguas, pero que era lo diferente?

Nada más y nada menos que la decisión que había tomado, tratar de dejar atrás tanto dolor curar, tenía un año para recomponer mi alma y corazón, para tratar de salir adelante ya una vez hice daño a personas que se merecían cualquier cosa menos lo que paso, pero ahora se trataba de mi familia, mi madre como la extraño, ella era la que mas estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, trataba de alegrar un poco su corazón con las breves cartas que le escribía.

Ya le había contado acerca de la decisión de establecerme y esperar un año sabia que ese seria tiempo suficiente si ponía de mi parte, todo podía pasar en un año, como no si la vida nos puede cambiar en minutos, mas aun en un año.

Debía regresar retomar mi puesto en la corporación de mi familia, a pesar de que yo debía estar como gerente general, no lo haría sería injusto de mi parte quitarle el puesto a la persona que lo tenía ahora, por los periódicos me enteraba que la corporación iba creciendo, quizás y podíamos hacer un buen equipo.

Esta isla donde estaba era tan tranquila claro, si estaba solo en ella, recuerdo que la compre hace tiempo con el fin de regalársela a mis padres en un aniversario, pero por ahora, era yo quien la iba a utilizar, en todo este tiempo en el que mi hogar han sido mis pocas pertenencias, ya que cada vez iba de un lugar a otro y era más práctico comprar cosas nuevas, tenía bastante dinero ahorrado por mi trabajo antes de abandonar todo, y si seguía cuidándolo como hasta ahora me duraría un buen tiempo, tenía la opción de usar el de mi herencia, la que me dejo mi abuelo materno pero prefería usar algo que me haya ganado yo mismo.

A pesar de todo había aprendido a defenderme solo, incluso había llegado a trabajar en un restaurante cuando decidía quedarme más de una semana en un lugar buscaba algo en que estar ocupado algo diferente, nadie se imaginaria que Edward Cullen el genio en negocio estaría trabajando en lugar en donde apenas y alcanzaban a pagarme un sueldo mínimo.

Gracias a esos trabajos ahora no me moría de hambre había aprendido a cocinar, podía limpiar y lavar mi propia ropa, de seguro mi mama estaría muy orgullosa, claro pero lo dudo de mi aspecto, había dejado que mi cabello creciera y mi barba ni decir, bueno de esa manera también podía pasar desapercibido mi familia era muy conocida y yo en su momento también estuve bajo el lente de las cámaras.

Así fue como la conocí a la mujer que hizo que mi vida se desgraciara y de qué manera tener que huir dejar toda mi familia botada, mis amigos los verdaderos claro, porque ese que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo no era más que un maldito que jodido toda mi vida.

Pero como se hace para olvidar y quitarme ese peso de encima me ha costado tanto tiempo tomar la decisión de perdonarme y tengo un año para hacerlo, pero creo que para hacer eso debo recordar todo por última vez y así poder cerrar ese ciclo.

_FLASH BACK….._

-Señor Cullen tiene una llamada de la señorita Denali.-

Solo con escuchar que ella me llamaba se alegraba mi día.

-Hola amor, no sabes lo feliz que hace que me llames – le dije quería que supiera lo importante que eran esos pequeños detalles para mí.

-hola Edward, te llamaba para saber si al fin hoy si nos vamos a ver.- me pregunto algo desinteresada.

-lo siento, querida tu sabes que debo trabajar para sacar a flote esta corporación tu sabe que anhelo jubilarme joven y así disfrutemos juntos de la vida, cuando nos casemos solo será cuestión de tiempo y ciertos sacrificios de estar separados pero después, serás tu la que este harta de tenerme junto a ti siempre.-

-Sabes que Edward, ya estoy cansada, yo quiero estar contigo en el presente, nunca sabemos que puede pasar en un futuro- me dijo en parte tenía razón pero yo que podía hacer, no iba a cambiar mi plan de vida en estas alturas del partido ya le había invertido bastante tiempo.

- lo siento Tani pero te prometo que te lo recompensare con una cena el fin de semana y no se tal vez y deje a alguien encargado de todo y me pase todo en el fin de semana en tu departamento o tu en el mío-

-Está bien Edward, entiendo discúlpame por este arrebato, creo que entonces nos veremos el viernes, hoy me conformare con quedarme aquí sola en casa, adiós.

- Adiós Tani, te quiero.-

- Si, Edward, nos vemos.-

Después de la llamada de mi novia seguí haciendo todas mis obligaciones, hable con mi padre que se paso por la oficina, me rogo que llamara a mi mama, la verdad era que la tenía un poco descuidada.

- Hola mamá como estas-

- Por Dios, es que acaso no me di cuenta que hoy es navidad, ya que mi hijo me está llamando.-

-Mamá no se exagerada, solo ha pasado una semana, además tu sabes que te quiero mucho-

- Yo también tesoro, este fin de semana quiero que vengas a cenar-

- lo siento mamá pero este fin de semana voy a pasar con mi novia- ya le había prometido a Tania, si no e cumplía de seguro se enojaría y no estaba para aguantar una de sus rabietas, la quería si pero cuando se enojaba ni decir.

- Pero Edward, y soy tu mama y debo ser primero-

- Mamá no he visto a Tani en tiempo, lo siento la única solución sería que vaya a cenar con ella a tu casa, pero…-

- Ni se te ocurra, es que no recuerdas la última vez, tú sabes que te quiero hijo y respeto tu relación con ella, pero ciertas actitudes de ella no las puedo tolerar-

- Si ya lo sé mamá – le dije recordando la ultima cena en la que Tani hizo de menos a las empleadas de mi mamá y peor cuanto le grito a una por haberle servido agua sin gas cuando ella quería agua con gas, mi mamá era una persona muy amable con todos y para ella uno debía respetar igual a una empleada de servicio o al miso presidente.

- Bueno querido espero que al menos vengas a verme en estos días un rato, te quiero mucho cuídate y…-

- ya lo sé mamá, me protejo del sol- cerré riendo de las ocurrencias de mi madre.

- Hey Edward, es que nuca dejas de trabajar, muchacho yo de tu novia habría salido corriendo hace rato, mas pasa con tu computador que con ella.-

- Hola Marcos, a que debo la visita de mi contador por mi oficina.-

- Vengo con buenas noticas, ya llegaron los resultados de las auditorias a las empresas en el extranjero y todo está en orden, los negocios van prosperando, así que porque no te tomas el día libre y lo pasas con tu novia de la que tanto me hablas-

- No amigo, debo terminar de revisar esto y ahora los informes que me traes y...-

- Edward, yo que tu voy y la sorprendo, mira, ustedes son jóvenes y ella se puede cansar me entiendes, puede que en un momento de soledad encuentre a alguien que si quiera pasar tiempo con ella y termine marchándose con otra persona y dejándote solo y en ese caso tu plan de vida no tendrá ningún resultado ya que según tu plan solo te vez casado con ella.-

- Marcos yo no sé…-

- bueno muchacho me voy, ahí quedan los informes que puedes revisar mañana, y piensa lo que te dije.-

Marcos tenía razón, le daría una sorpresa a Tani podríamos salir a cenar y depuse pasar toda la noche juntos, si esos planes me gustaban, cerré todo con llave y avise a mi asistente que no regresaba hasta mañana y que no me llamara al celular para nada.

- Edward, te vas temprano-

- si papá creo que me merezco una tarde libre, voy a salir con mi novia-

-Bueno hijo, que te vaya bien nos vemos luego cuídate recuerda que tu mamá y yo te queremos.-

- Yo también los quiero, y ya papá que esto parece una despedida como si no nos fuésemos a ver en tiempo solo es una tarde-

Ambos reímos y nos despedimos con un abrazo.

Llegue muy rápido al departamento de Tani, justo cuando me iba a bajar la vi salir del edificio iba muy arreglada, eso era raro ella me había dicho que no iba a salir, decidí seguirla y darle la sorpresa, aparecer en donde ella iba.

Llegamos a un hotel muy conocido de la ciudad, de seguro era una sesión de fotos ella era una modelo reconocida, y ya la había acompañado a una sesión antes.

Me baje del carro decidí llevar las flores que le había comprado conmigo, la llame pero no me escucho se subió al ascensor era la única que iba por lo que vi en que piso se bajo, subí en el siguiente y marque el mismo número, cuando llegue al mismo piso vi que una puerta se cerraba, me acerque di unos golpes un hombre me respondió que pasara, esa voz me era conocida, decidí entrar y lo que vi me dejo muerto en vida, era mi mejor amigo Demetri y mi novia Tania Denali besándose ellos no me vieron de seguro esperaban al servicio de habitación, respire profundamente y me di media vuelta no sabía que podría hacerles en mi estado de histeria cuando me gire para salir entraba el de servicio con champagne.

Me quede en mi carro maldiciéndolos a ellos y a mí por ser tan estúpido, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estarían juntos si el mismo Demetri era el que me la había presentado, y la muy sínica llamándome a reclamar que no estaba con ella, lo que quería era asegurarse que no arruinara sus planes, estaba tan lleno de odio, yo la quería muchísimo y me dolía demasiado esta situación, a ella la veía como mi esposa y la futura madre de mis hijos que iluso que era, pero los dos me lo iban a pagar.

Después de casi dos horas los vi saliendo del hotel se estaban besando en la entrada y de ahí cada uno se subió a su propio auto.

Yo encendí el mío y fui para el departamento de Tania.

Llegue casi junto con ella, me baje de mi auto y la espere en la entrada del edificio ella se puso nerviosa, se acerco a besarme pero la esquive sutilmente.

-hola Edward, pensé que no vendrías, te quiero-

- Hola, que pasó te molesta que haya venido, daño algún plan tuyo o esperas a alguien.- le pregunte tratando de que mi voz no sonara tan fría.

- No amor, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí ven subamos mejor.-

-La seguí hasta su departamento, una vez allí deje salir todo.-

-Y de dónde vienes, Tania-

Que pasa Edward, porque preguntas tanto estas extraño, amor.-

- Así también le llamas a él, mi amor, o solo es a mí, pero que imbécil, pues claro a i solo me sacas el dinero y con él te revuelcas- le grite ya no podía callar mas.

-Edward no se dé que hablas, tú sabes que te quiero.-

-Ya no mientas, no seas sínica yo te vi en el cuarto de hotel cuando les entregaron el champagne, que imbécil y yo que creí que estaban en una sesión de fotos.-

- Dime Tania, cuanto tienen juntos dime desde cuando tu y mi disque mejor amigo Demetri andan juntos, dime- le grite mientras mis manos apretaban sus brazos zarandeándola hasta que hablara.

- Suéltame maldito, que quieres que te diga, ya estoy harta de ti, eres un tarado que pensaste que una mujer como yo iba a estar esperándote hasta que tu cumplas tus sueños y yo que, dime me iba a quedar sola en la casa siempre, no seas imbécil-

-maldita zorra, con mi amigo, no tienen decencia.-

-Sera lo que sea pero tienes razón, tu amigo, el me gustaba sabes desde siempre pero nos presento y decidí que como tú tienes más dinero eras más conveniente-

Me salí de mis cabales y termine tirándola al piso.

-Estas loco que te pasa, si me vuelves a poner un dedo encima te voy a denunciar, ya déjame en paz, quieres que te diga, pues una semana después de conocernos, me atreví a decirle a Demetri que me gustaba y mucho, porque sabes algo es mucho mejor que tú en la cama el sexo con él es maravilloso-

-Cállate zorra-

- el me convenció de que saliera contigo, y claro tú has estado pagando todo este tiempo por nuestras diversiones, y mi sacrificio no era tanto pues casi no te veía y prácticamente me he acostado contigo una vez la otra estabas muy borracho que no hiciste nada, puedes creer Demetri vino y pase con él la noche mientras tú estabas dormido en mi cama, ja ja ja-

-Cállate ya cállate-

-Que pasa Edward no te gusta escuchar que no eres lo suficiente macho como para retener a una mujer como yo a mas que no sea por dinero.-

- Así pues vamos a ver qué tan hombre es Demetri cuando vaya a matarlo- me pare para salir de ahí tenía que ajustar cuentas con el imbécil que se decía mi amigo.

-No Edward que le vas hacer-

-Suéltame- le grite y la volví a tirar al piso mientras salía, la escuche gritarme y decirme que no lo matara que a él si lo amaba-

-llegue a donde Demetri, sabía que no podía haber hablado con Tania, ya que a esta hora tenía una reunión de negocios, y dicho y hecho recién llegaba a su departamento, si supiera la sorpresa que le esperaba.-

Subí y lo espere en la entrada de su departamento, cuando iba llegando le di un buen golpe en la cara, creo que le partí la nariz, era lo mínimo.

-Que te pasa, estás loco Edward-

- Dime Demetri, que vas hacer ahora que descubrí que te acostabas con Tania –

-No sé de que hablas, que te habrán dicho, tu sabes que soy tu amigo nunca te haría algo así de seguro es una mala pasada.-

-No seas imbécil, yo los vi cuando se iban a revolcar en el hotel- le grite mientras le volvía a golpear, en este punto el empezó a golpearme también pero yo estaba lleno de adrenalina, lo dije casi muerto, sabía que estaba vivo solo porque antes de dejarlo tirado le tome el pulso.

-regrese a donde Tania-

- Que le hiciste Edward no me contesta, que le hiciste a Demetri, decía la desgraciada ella un mar de lágrimas.-

- No te dije que lo iba a matar ay tiene a tu gran macho, vamos a ver si quedo vivo, me cuentas luego.-

- No, Edward cómo pudiste.-

-Ahora quiero que te largues de aquí por si no recuerdas yo pago este departamento, ya cancele el contrato así que mañana te sacan viene la dueña del departamento-

-El carro esta a mi nombre querida así que ya verás en que te vas.-

-Eres un maldito, quieres tu cosas pues quédatelas, no me importan yo en verdad amo a Demetri-

- tu serás el único culpable en tu conciencia estará la muerte de él y la mía porque yo sin el también me mató-

- por mi muérete Denali, será lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida, maldita desgraciada-

Salí de ese lugar me fui a un bar, no tengo idea cómo pero cuando desperté estaba tirado en la sala de mi casa, me duche y comí algo ya tenía todos mis pensamientos asesinos calmados unos fuertes golpes en ni puerta me hicieron levantarme

-que haces aquí Demetri-

-que le hiciste a Tania la fui a buscar y no está en el departamento la dueña dice que dejo todas sus cosas que a donde iba no necesita nada –

-dime CULLEN que le dijiste la última vez que se la vio fue cuando fue a mi departamento mis vecinos me iban a ayudar ella sólo gritaba lo mató lo mató y se fue corriendo no espero a que le dijeran que estaba vivo tengo miedo de que haga una locura-

- Yo que puedo saber donde esta esa perra quiero que te largues de mi casa y no se vuelvan a aparecer ninguno de los dos por mi vida- le dije mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara, no creo que Tania sea tan estúpida como para matarse, no es seria imposible, a menos que…. No mejor ni pensaba en eso.-

Llame a mi secretaria a avisarle que me iba a tomar estos días libre y que no quería que nadie me molestara, en la noche me volvió a llamar Demetri solo dejo un mensaje en la contestadora.

-Cullen Tania no aparece, si a ella le ha pasado algo te juro que eres hombre muerto.-

Ya me estaba empezando a desesperar si en verdad le hubiera pasado algo, todo sería mi culpa, y yo no podría vivir con eso, Tania me había lastimado pero si estaba muerta era mi culpa yo la había orillado a eso.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, pero no quería contestar, al ver que era un número desconocido y que insistían tanto, decidí contestar.

-si buenas noches, con el señor Edward Cullen-

- Si el habla dígame quien es.-

- Le llamo de la delegación de policía, debe venir a identificar el cuerpo de la señorita Denali ella o había se ha suicidado en el cuarto de un hotel usted consta como unos de los contactos a los que contactar, por eso lo llamamos, debe venir a la dirección…-

Yo había dejado de escuchar no podía estar pasando en verdad era mi culpa, está en shock era todo mi culpa sentía como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos yo la amaba y me dolía que estuviera muerta y más aun saber que se había suicidado y todo era mi culpa ella tenía razón nunca más podría vivir en paz siempre estaría eso en mi conciencia era un ser despreciable o merecía la pena que nadie tenga ni siquiera lastima de mi, con qué cara iba a ver a mis padres, escuche a lo lejos que golpeaban mi puerta pero no podía ni moverme, después de un golpe y tenía a alguien frente a mí.

-Donde esta Tania Cullen tu sabes, dímelo.-

Yo no podía ni hablar Demetri me alzo y zarandeo, pero no podía responderle nada.

- Habla-

Yo seguía llorando parecía un chiquillo, lo único que quería era morir, era una animal desgraciado que no merecía ni siquiera el aire que respiraba, Dios se debía estar avergonzando de mi, claro eso debía tratar de hablar y decirle a Demetri lo que paso para que me matara y así dejar de contaminar este mundo con mi presencia.

E...esta muerta, llamaron de la policía se suicido, es mi culpa matame.-

- No pasaron ni cinco segundo en que escuche un grito de su parte sabía que estaba destrozado, y ni diez segundo en que me golpeara a pesar de todo seguía estando consiente, al final se detuvo diciendo que no merecía morir, que debía de retorcerme en mi culpa siguió diciendo mas pro yo ya no lo escuchaba de nuevo esta en mi mundo sintiendo miserable y culpable.

-Volvieron a llamar y él contestó y salió el a reconocer el cuerpo de Tania, yo no sería capaz de hacerlo.-

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, a mi contestador de teléfono llego el mensaje de Demetri donde me insultada y maldecía y me decía que ese día iban a enterrar a Tania ella no tenia mas familia, me dio la dirección de seguro quería que vaya para seguir echándome todo en cara y con razón.

Decidí levantarme me bañe y cambie llame a mi abogado y le pedí que las escrituras del departamento de Tania que había comprado en realidad yo las pusiera a nombre de Demetri ahí estaban todas las cosas de ella y de seguro el querría quedarse ahí, no era verdad que la señora que iba a desalojarla era la dueña, lo había comprado yo hace tiempo y le hacía creer a Tania que era solo rentado, mi plan era regalárselo el día de su cumpleaños, y ahora estaba muerta y era mi maldita culpa.

Cuando llegue al sitio indicado solo estaba Demetri un cura y dos personas más que no conocía, decidí no acercarme demasiado, cuando ya la habían sepultado y sellado todo, me acerque a Demetri.

- Demetri se que no tengo palabras para decir nada y no merezco ni siquiera existir, solo vine a entregarte esto son las escrituras de departamento de Tania es tuyo ahí están todas las cosas de ella.-

- Mejor márchate Edward deberías desaparecer de esta ciudad, desaparecer de este mundo no mereces ni que te hable, quizás no la mataste con tus propias manos y la obligaste a hacerlo con tus palabras y acciones y decías que la amabas nunca la amaste lárgate de aquí, no mereces ni la familia que tienes deberías desaparecer de la faz de la tierra pero yo no me voy a ensuciar mis manos matándote, debes vivir y llevar siempre en tu conciencia lo que has hecho.-

- Yo me marche ya no podía mas, así que tome la decisión de desaparecer, pero morir sería demasiado fácil, y yo merecía sufrir por todo, decidí abandonar mi familia y todo lo que yo era hasta ahora, me iría en el primer vuelo que saliera desaparecería y nadie sabría de mi, al menos mis padres si pero no por ahora.

FIN FLASH BACK

Si aun recuerdo todo nítidamente, así es como termine viajando por el mundo sin ser nadie, ahora había decidido empezar de nuevo, tendría un año para curarme y regresar, aunque en el fondo siempre pesara sobre mi esa culpa, nunca estaría con nadie no me arriesgaría a lastimar a nadie más si había decidido regresar pero solo por mis padre.

Hola al fin después de tanto tiempo, enserio he tenido algo de complicaciones, pero al fin subí otro capítulo, prometo hacerlo más seguido, espero que alguien lea mi historia y plis un review no hace mal a nadie.


	4. ¿LO QUIERO?

CAPITULO 4

BELLA POV

¿LO QUIERO?

Todo avanzaba tan rápido y como un cuento de hadas, la empresa iba a la perfección, Esme y Carlisle estaban encantados con la idea de que en unos meses su hijo regresaría, mis amigos eran felices y Alice, ni se diga era la mujer más feliz del mundo con sus tres meses de embarazo a veces la envidiaba pero de buena manera, ella tenía un hombre que la amaba e iban a tener un fruto de su amor.

Tan poco es que iba mal en el ámbito amoroso, pues con Jacob íbamos avanzando de a poco, es verdad que el me gusta pero no se si es verdadero amor, por eso aun seguimos solo saliendo, nada oficial.

-Susana por favor traeme los informes de la junta de ayer y por favor llama a la secretaria de Jacob para confirmar el almuerzo de hoy-

Si jefa dijo ella, dijo ella ante lo que yo solo rodé los ojos – Solo Bella, Susana tu sabes que entre nosotras o hay formalismos-

Después de terminar de revisar los informes y avanzar con la planificación para el mes siguiente, retoque mi maquillaje y salí a reunirme con Jake, el trafico estaba terrible pero logre llegar solo 5 minutos tarde.

Hola preciosa pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado- hola- dije mientras dejaba que sus labios acariciaran los míos era un toque delicado que me hacía sentir reconfortada y en paz.

Bella, quería preguntarte si querías viajar conmigo este fin de semana- mis ojos se abrieron precipitadamente, al pensar todo lo que implicaba viajar con Jake todo un fin de semana, debió advertir algo en mi rostro ya que rápidamente siguió hablando. - Hey, hey tranquila Bella, vamos a la casa de unos socios de mi padre y tendremos habitaciones separadas, tu sabes que yo nuca te arrinconaría, te he estado dando tiempo Bella, pero te aseguro que cuando decidas pasar a otra base conmigo te hare ver estrellas cariño- yo obviamente me sonroje algo que no pude evitar, Jake pensaba que yo tenía mucha experiencia y que lo único que me detenía de hacer el amor con él era que aun no estaba muy segura de avanzar otra base si supiera.

Después de almorzar y quedar de acuerdo en que el sábado por la mañana el me pasaría recogiendo por la casa nos despedimos con un beso un poco más intenso por parte de Jake y que yo no rechace, más bien le seguí la corriente, creo que ya era hora de tratar de dar otro paso en mi relación con Jake.

La semana se me paso volando, ya tenia todo listo para mi viaje llame a Esme para avisarle que no iba a estar en casa el fin de semana, aun sus palabras rondaban mi cabeza. –ten cuidado cariño, se que tal vez te sientes sola y por eso te apoyas en Jake, pero piensa bien si en verdad es él el de tus sueños, no tomes decisiones a la ligera Bells aun eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar al hombre indicado- - gracias Esme y no te preocupes me estoy tomando con calma las cosas con Jake, saluda a Carlisle, te llamo mañana cuando haya regresado, adiós.- mentirosa gritaba mi mente, no que querías dar otro paso con Jake, la verdad ya ni sabía que hacer parecía que las palabras de Esme eran una señal para que no cometa locuras en este viaje, o tal vez era una escusa que yo misma me ponía.

-El viaje con Jake fue muy relajante conversábamos y escuchamos música con el era todo muy natural, nada de artificios, cuando llegamos a la casa de sus socio, nos recibió el servicio por lo visto el y su esposa iban a llegar en la noche asi que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos, nos instalaron en una habitación a cada uno.

-Bueno, preciosa te dejo para que te cambies y luego salgamos a dar una vuelta para conocer los alrededores- -Esta bien Jake, estaré lista en 15 minutos- le dije mientras me acercaba a él para besarlo eran pocas las veces en que yo tomaba la iniciativa, fue un beso lento donde nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, poco a poco Jake tomo el control e introdujo su lengua en mi boca era como gloria, poco a poco el se separo de mi besando solo tenuemente mis labios- -Vaya, preciosa mejor me voy a cambiarme nos vemos en la sala- se giro y salió de mi habitación y yo estaba como en las nubes, acomode la ropa en el armario y me duche rápidamente, me coloque un vestido fresco era celeste y con finos tirantes unas sandalias sin tacón, me perfume en las zonas adecuadas y salí rumbo a la sala.

Estas hermosa Bella, como para que no despegue mis ojos de ti en todo el día- -Cuento con eso Jake, vamos me muero por recorrer los jardines que se ven desde la ventana- Jake solo arqueo una ceja y me giño el ojo luego puso su mano en mi cintura y salimos a recorrer. Los paisajes eran increíbles había un pequeño lago y un sendero como para poder recorrer todo cómodamente, caminamos un rato ya cuando está oscureciendo decidimos regresar nos detuvimos un rato a descansar, me senté en el pequeño muelle del lago me saque las sandalias y metí mis pies en el cálida agua, después de un rato sentí que Jake se sentaba a mi lado y hacia lo mismo que yo metía sus pies en agua, el se había remangado sus vaqueros. – Este lugar es hermoso, dije después de un largo silencio- -pero nada comparado contigo preciosa, después me acerco a él y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas acariciándolas una mano la coloco en mi nuca y me jalo apara acercarme a sus labios era un beso muy sensual mis labios se entreabrieron y en introdujo su lengua despertando todos mis sentidos acaricio mis labios con ella, mordió mis labios, después sus labios bajaron a mi mentón y a mi cuello besando y lamiendo donde mi pulso estaba latiendo acelerado, un pequeño gemido se escapo de mis labios y mis manos fueron a su mejilla y a enterrarse en su cabellos acariciándolo, después sus manos rodaron por mis costados hasta colocarse en mi cintura apretando, el saco sus pies del agua y se arrodillo junto a mi haciendo que yo también sacara mis pies y mi colocara en una posición igual a la de el mis manos acariciaron su espalda, sus labios siguieron bajando a besar el escote que mostraba mi vestido nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas lo jale con mis manos para que sus labios cubrieran los mios, y sus manos ocoparon el lugar donde antes estaban sus labios recorriendos el escote solo con la punta de los debos hasta colocarse debajo de mis senos y cubrirlos con sus manos sobando suavemente y después apretándolo, mi beso se volvió más urgente y los sonidos que pugnaban por salir de mi boca eran cubiertos por sus labios y su lengua, empezó a acariciar mis pezones encima del vestido y mis manos fueron a dar debajo de su camisa acariciando su abdomen y su espalda, no sé en qué momento nos movimos y sentí mi espalda tocar las madera del muelle, mi cerebro decía que debía ir con calma yo no quería entregarme a él sin estar totalmente segura de que era el hombre de mis sueños, pero mi cuerpo pensaba totalmente diferente quería ser conocedor de los placeres que Jake me estaba provocando todo pensamiento racional se fue al garete cuando sentí como desabrochaba los tres botones de la parte superior delantera de mi vestido dejando al descubierto un brasier de encaje transparente con igual rapidez abrió mi brasier dejando al descubierto mis senos apretando mis pezones su boca cubrió un seno lo lamio y chupo suavemente, mis caderas empezaron a moverse ansiosas y una humedad agradable se instalo entre mis piernas Jake gimió al sentir el movimiento de mis caderas y yo gemí mas al sentir su miembro tan excitado en mi vientre mis manos apretaban su cabello, una de sus manos empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo, me tense al sentir como acariciaba una pierna y la doblaba mi rodilla su mano fue bajando a mis caderas y se metió bajo mi vestido, solo acariciando mi cadera, Jake me volvió a besar al sentir que me tensaba, y logro que mi cerebro se desconectara de mi cuerpo su mano paso por encima de mis bragas luego apretó ligeramente su mano en mi centro au encima de mis bragas, yo me sentía tan humeda y un gemido se escapo de mi garganta cuan el empezó a meter sus dedos en mis bragas para deslizarlas el ruido de unos pájaros me trago al presente y haciéndome recordar de golpe las palabras de Esme, me volví a tensar y Jake sintió trato de volverme a besar pero gire mi cara, mi voz estaba entrecortaba pero aun asi logra hacerme escuchar, - Ja aKe- Si cariño di mi nombre-

No Jake, para por favor, sus manos se quedaron estáticas antes de meterse en mis bragas- el me miro a los ojos sus ojos estaban oscuros del deseo, saco sus manos de debajo de mi vestido y se sentó jalándome a mi también, en silencio el empezó a brocharse los pocos botones que yo había abierto de su camisa, al igual que yo acomode mi ropa, luego se giro y me miro intensamente. –Bella yo lo siento, en verdad no quería que esto sucediera, se que este no es un lugar adecuado.- -Ya Jake tranquilo, y yo se que querías que esto sucediera y yo también tengo la culpa pues nunca te pare y deje llegar las cosas demasiado lejos, ya olvídalo, si no estoy molesta solo te pido tiempo, y ya vayamos a la cas debo retocarme antes de que llegue tu socio y su esposa.- -Bella en verdad, te prometo que no volveré a dejarme llevar sin estar seguro de que tu estas lista- despues me beso ligeramente y nos levantamos y volvimos a la casa, estuvimos listo justo a tiempo para cuando llegó el socio de Jake cenamos conversamos un rato y luego nos fuimos descansar al dia siguiente, desayunamos y yo Sali en la mañana a pasear con Mayra la esposa del socio de Jake mientras ellos hablaban de negocios despues del almuerzo nos despedimos y regresamos a la cuidad, Jake me paso dejando por mi casa, nos besamos ligeramente antes de que yo saliera del auto, y el se marchara.

Hola Esme, soy Bella te llamaba para avisarte que ya regrese- -Oh, que bueno Bells, espero que te hayas relajado en tu viaje, últimamente trabajas demasiado- - Ya lo sé Esme, y para que si estoy más relajada, pero cuéntame que te tiene tan feliz, que se te nota hasta en la voz- -Tanto se me nota, pues que te digo, mi querido Edward me envió una carta, puedes creerlo ya estaba resignada a que no sabría nada de él en todo un año, me dijo que se fue abastecer a la ciudad y aprovecho para enviar la carta de aquí en 5 meses me vuelve a escribir, y esta vez también me aseguro de que regresaba en cuanto se cumpla el año que dijo- - Vaya Esme eso es genial, veras como se pasa el tiempo volando y cuando menos lo pienses tu hijo estará aquí de vuelta- -Bueno cielo te dejo para que descanses ya que de seguro mañana debes madrugar para trabajar, por cierto Carlisle te manda saludos y dice que no le vendría mal que nos visitaras el fin de semana que viene y mejor aún si traes uno de esos Cheesecake tan deliciosos que haces- una risa se me escapo - claro Esme dile que ahí estaré el sábado en la tarde, es más que te parece si paso el fin de semana en tu casa y así te enseño unas cuantas recetas más- -eso me parece genial Bella ven así el domingo hacemos una barbacoa e invitamos a Alice, Jasper y Emmet y Rose- -Listo Esme entonces nos vemos el viernes por la noche en tu casa, adiós- - adiós Bells, dulce sueños-

La semana se me paso volando, el viernes llame a Jake para invitarlo a la barbacoa del domingo. –Claro preciosa, me encantaría reunirme con ustedes pero, debo viajar con mi padre por una semana, pero te iré a visitar ni bien llegue y te traeré un lindo regalo- -Bueno, está bien Jake, cuídate y llámame, adiós- -adiós Bella te quiero- y la llamada se corto, y yo me quede estática aun no estaba lista para decirle que lo quería, pero en verdad ¿lo quería?

Bella Swan, si no es porque Esme nos invita a su casa y tu también vienes no te hubiera visto no se en cuanto tiempo, es que ya no te acuerdas de tu amiga embarazada- no había duda el embarazo hacia a Alice mucha mas dramática de lo que era -Alice, no es eso tu sabes que te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga, es solo que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y bueno pues.. - -Oh, Bella te sucede algo, te conozco demasiado vamos a tu habitación y me lo cuentas todo- -Hay Alice, en verdad si necesito hablar contigo- después de instalarnos con una porción doble de helado para Alice y un té para mi le conté a mi amiga todo lo del fin de semana con Jake y de lo confundida que estaba. –Bueno Bella, la verdad es que tienes dos opciones, o cortas por lo sano con Jake o te das una ooportunidad avanzas un paso con el, y en eso no me refiero a tenr sexo con él yo se que tu ers virgén y eres del tipo de chica que llega virgen al matrimonio o al menos hasta que encuetres la hombre de tus sueños, en mi caso Bella, Jasper es mi mundo, si esta lejos es como si no pudiera respirar, siempre hay una conexión, es mi complemento sin él me muero Bella, cuando entendí eso me di cuanta de que el era el hombre de mis sueños. – No se Alice, a Jake lo aprecio y quiero pero no lo quiero quiero, es decir lo veo como un gran amigo, y aveces cuando me besa se enciende una pasión, pero no se- - Bella, no confundas lujuria con pasión, es lógico que a tu edad quieras experimentar cosas nuevas, y sientas lujuria por Jake- -Tal vez tengas razón Alice, pero yo no quiero perderlo, con el todo es tan natural tranquilo- -Bella, tan tranquilo y natural como si estuvieras con un amigo, como te dije puedes dar otro paso y no cerrarte y dejarte seducir por el dejar que te enamore, en el fondo me doy cuenta que tu aun le pones un muro invisible- -Es verdad, Alice despues del divorsio de mis padres me da miedo fracasar, pienso que si le doy la oportunidad a jake, me enamoro de él y después me deja no podre reponerme- -Bella eso depende de ti aun eres joven no veas el hecho de encontrar el hombre con que quieras formar una familia como solo un paso mas de vida, lo estas viendo como cuando decides, bueno me graduo del cccolegio, despuyes tengo mi profesión despues mi trabajo, mi caso a y luego que sigue en la lista ya se me caso, no Bella, el amor es algo que solo sucede y te aseguro que cuando ames de verdad a alguien tu sola te darás cuanta, y po lo que yo veo tu a Jacob lo quieres como un amigo, y no has aclarado las cosas con el porque te da miedo perder su amistad, lo estas reteniendo como un comodín, siento mucho decirte esto Bella pero estás siendo egoísta, al no darle ni una oportunidad o al no dejarlo libre para que encuentre alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz- me quede pensando en las palabras de Alice y era verdad todo lo que medigo era cierto pero yo era una cobarde que no me atrevía a dejarlo ir, y tampoco a entregarle mi corazón. –Bueno Alice gracias en verdad eres una amiga genial y tienes razón ahora todo solo depende de que medite y tome una decisión de que quiero hacer- -Esa es la Bells que conozco, ahora si bajemos que mi esposo debe estar preocupado por no ver por ahí, con esto del bebe se ha vuelto un paranoico, pero lo amor ya solo en 5 meses y medios y mi bebe estará en mis brazos-

Después de la barbacoa todos se fueron, quede con Rose y Emmett en cuidarles el próximo fin de semana a su hijo para que ellos pudieran tener un fin de semana para ellos.

-Bella tienes una llamada de Jacob por la línea privada- - Gracias Susana, ya contesto-

- Hola Bella cariño, como estas, me has extrañado, porque yo si te he extrañado mucho- -Jake, claro que te extrañado, y cuando vuelves- - regreso el sábado por la tarde por eso quería saber si podíamos salir el domingo en la mañana- -Oh, Jake lo siento pero debo cuidar a Kenan, el hijo de Emmett y Rose- -Vaya Bella yo quería verte, pero ya se que tal si lo traes y nos vamos a un parque de diversiones- -Estas seguro Kenan es un chico muy hiperactivo y bueno no quisiera que te molestes y - -Bella enserio a mi me encantan los niños, el domingo te paso viendo por tu casa pasaremos la mañana en el parque de diversiones y un almuerzo en Mc Donals- -Esta bien Jake gracias me encanta tu plan, entonces nos vemos el domingo adiós, un beso- cerré lo más rápido que pude no quise darle la oportunidad de que me diga que me quiere.

El domingo la pasamos genial Jake era un amor con Kenan se subió a todos los juegos que quería y después se convirtió en el ídolo del chico cuando nos llevo a Mc Donals, pasamos dejando a Kenan en casa de Emmett y Rose y despues fuimos a mi casa.

-Bueno llegamos, quieres subir, Jake- -Claro cariño- después de estacionarse entramos a mi casa, Jake se sentó en el sofá de la sala y yo le pase una cerveza sabia era como una costumbre cada vez que venia.

-Bella yo quería hablar contigo- Oh oh no puede ser y si me pregunta si lo quiero que le digo -Si Jake, dime- -Verás Bella, ya llevamos saliendo bastante tiempo y creo que es hora de formalizar un poco las cosas, se acerco y levanto mi barbilla me vio directo a mis ojos, Bella quiero que seas i novia ya no quiero solo salir, aunque la verdad nos tratamos como si ya fuéramos novios esta como implícito pero yo quiero que sea algo que hayamos querido los dos algo que hayamos decidido juntos, ¿quieres ser mi novia formal Bella Swan?

No sabía que decir, en cierto modo ya éramos novios pero sin el nombre formal, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca -Claro Jake me encantaría ser tu novia- -Oh Bella no sabes cuánto alivio siento pensé que ibas a terminar todo conmigo- yo solo le di una sonrisa, el me abrazo y me beso eran besos tiernos, después cogió mis mejillas y me vio a los ojos, Bella no sabes cuánto te quiero y cuanto estoy empezando amarte- -Jake, yo también te quiero- ya estaba se lo dije le dije que lo quería, creo que la decisión estaba tomada le iba a dar una oportunidad y derrumbar ese muro invisible que siempre ponía entre nosotros -Bella yo se que tu no me quieres como yo a ti pero te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible porque me ames con locura- -Gracias, Jake por comprenderme y quererme, y te seguro que estas cerca de lograr que te ame con locura- -Bella, también quiero asegurarte que no voy a presionarte con respecto a lo de hacer el amor, esperare a que tu estés lista para dejar que ame tu cuerpo, aunque tenga que esperar hasta el día que me des el sí en un altar- -Oh Jake, eres el mejor hombre del mundo-

-Hola Alice soy Bella- -Hola Bells, ese milagro de llamarme, oh por favor, déjame adivinar le diste la oportunidad verdad- -Si Alice Jake ya es mi novio formal, y voy hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos por amarlo como él me ama a mí, hablamos y el no me va a presionar en lo del sexo, Alice- -Vaya Bells me alegro por ti solo el tiempo dirá si tu decisión es la correcta- -Si Alice estoy segura que es la correcta-


	5. SUEÑO, PESADILLA O REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 5**

**BELLA POV**

_**SUEÑO, PESADILLA O REALIDAD**_

* * *

No podía creer como pasaba volando el tiempo ya dos meses desde que Jake y yo teníamos una relación formal y puedo decir que cada día lo quiero más ahora puedo decir que estoy a un paso de amarlo con locura.

El trabajo genial había tenido que viajar por una negocio de la empresa, todo me fue mejor de lo esperado logre un contrato que hizo que las utilidades para este año se incrementarán en un 40%, obvio que eso hizo que Carlisle se sintiera orgulloso, me felicito y me dio unas acciones de la empresa y ahora soy socia de Corporaciones Cullen, claro que no es que no me haya costado pero yo tenía mis ahorros eran mis sueldos bonos y todo lo ganaba en mi trabajo solo había gastado en mi casa y mis gastos personales, el resto los había invertido en la bolsa y tenía grandes ganancias, así que por sugerencia de Carlisle decidí invertir en Corporación Cullen, fue Esme quien me vendió parte de sus acciones yo no quería esas acciones ya que en un futuro le pertenecerían a Edward, pero Esme y Carlisle me convencieron diciendo que me querían como una hija y que Edward ya tendría las de ellos y eso sería más de la mitad de la corporación, el 36% eran de Carlisle el 15% de Esme 20% de Edward y un 20% eran mías y 9% de los accionistas minoritarios mi sueldo también se incremento, y mis padres estaban felices con en viaje que les regale e incluso se pusieron de acuerdo en viajar juntos eso era raro ni siquiera me lo habían contado me entere cuando vi las fotos que mamá me envió por correo al parecer quedaron en viajar en la misma fecha para así no pasar solos ya que como dicen son buenos amigos.

-Bella, Alice esta aquí- -Oh, Susana déjala pasar y por favor traemos un té helado- -Claro Bella-

Interesante, que quera Alice, ufff ojala y no sea una salida de compras. –Bella, amiga como estas, Esme me conto de las acciones y he venido a felicitarte, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- -Gracias Alice, pero no llores- -Lo siento Bells son las hormonas del embarazo y la verdad estoy muy feliz por ti, recuerdas cuando sufrías por pagar la universidad y eras una testaruda que no quería aceptar mi dinero- -Si Alice tu eres una amiga genial, te quiero muchísimo- -Bueno, pero acepta que soy una genio gracias a la idea de los postres mírate ahora toda una ejecutiva y en un alto estatus económico, pero sin embargo sigues siendo la misma Bella de siempre el dinero no se ha subido a la cabeza más bien lo has sabido administrar muy bien- -Alice ya que me vas hacer llorar a mi también, pero no sé porque tengo la impresión que toda esta charla es para llegar a un punto que creo no me va a gustar mucho- -Bueno pues Bells, ya que yo te he ayudado que tal si tu ayudas a tu muy embarazada amiga y la ayudas a organizar su baby shower y el cuarto para su bebe- -Alice, está bien de nada sirve que me queje si de igual terminaré haciendo lo que quieres y además estoy más que encantada con ayudarte en arreglar el cuarto de tu bebe- -Gracias, Bells esa será una de las primeras tareas que harás como la madrina de el pequeño Jackson, Jasper y yo ya sabemos que será un niño y decidimos llamarlo así- -Oh, Alice gracias- estaba tan feliz Alice era mi amiga mi hermana de corazón, y para mí era un reconocimiento muy importante formar parte de la vida de su bebe -tonta, que pensabas que te iba a dejar fuera si tu eres mi hermana Bells y sé que tu querrás mucho a mi bebe si yo le llego a faltar- -Calla Alice tu nunca faltaras a tu bebe- le dije mientras la abrazaba y le pasaba un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas que caían al igual que las mías, después ambas nos reinos de la situación, Alice espero a que terminara unos pendientes y salimos a almorzar juntas.

Esa tarde nos la pasamos anotando ideas de lo que íbamos hacer en el fiesta y para el cuarto de bebe, seleccionando folletos con algunas cunas para que después Jasper las viera y se pusiera de acuerdo con Alice ella quería que el también participara en la selección de las cosas para su bebe.

La semana se me paso volando con las compras de Alice y organizando todo para la fiesta, que sería en un mes, enviamos las invitaciones y todos confirmaron su asistencia. Llegue a mi casa totalmente agotada, al fin era viernes y al día siguiente no tendría que madrugar iría a la oficina a terminar unos asuntos pero a eso del medio día. Cuando salía de la ducha mi teléfono sonó, corrí a contestar -hola- -Hola mi amor como estas- -Jake no sabes cómo te he extrañado, ahora estoy muerta- -Alice aun te sigue secuestrando a sus compras- -Yo diría que soy una rehén voluntaria, me encanta eso de arreglar las cosas para el bebe- -Bueno pues no te preocupes amor, cuando nos casemos tendremos todos los hijos que quieras- -oh, claro como no eres tu el que tiene que cargarlos en su vientre, como quisiera que los hombres sufrieran aunque sea la mitad del dolor del parto- Jake y yo siempre bromeábamos con cosas así, nuestra relación era formal e iba encaminada al futuro, ya habíamos hablado de casarnos, y solo queríamos esperar superarnos en el trabajo, Jake al igual que yo era quien dirigía la empresa de su familia y también le tocaba viajar mucho, aunque a veces no nos veíamos en una semana a la siguiente pasábamos todos los momentos que estábamos fuera de la oficina juntos. –No cariño, te aseguro que si son las mujeres las que llevan a los bebes es porque son más valientes en el fondo los hombres somos cobardes al dolor- -Ya, si te escucha Emmett tu reputación estaría arruinada- él se rio de mi comentario seguimos hablando hasta las 2 de la mañana, cuando ya no podía dejar de bostezar nos despedimos y ni bien cerré el teléfono mis ojos se cerraron

Era una isla hermosa, el sol brillaba y el agua del mar estaba cálida y transparente, de repente se puso todo oscuro y me gire para ver a alguien que se acercaba era un hombre pero no podía ver su rostro, por más que intentaba su rostro era borroso de repente el estaba en la parte más honda del mar, yo trataba de acercarme a él pero no podía moverme trataba de gritar y no podía después todo cambio estaba en un cuarto blanco viendo a alguien en una cama pero no pe podía acercar a ver quién era y se escuchaban murmullos y ahí estaba el de nuevo parado al pie de la cama lo escuche sollozando, pero seguía sin ver su rostro, salió por una puerta y lo seguí al salir por la puerta estaba en la playa de repente era yo la que estaba en la parte profunda del mar me gire y el estaba en la orilla girado hacia mí, solo por un momento pude ver directo sus ojos verdes, pero estaban aterrorizados, de pronto sentí como era tragada por las olas oí un grito desgarrador era de él pero yo vi todo oscuro de repente me desperté agitada y con un dolor en el pecho era un dolor desgarrador las lagrimas salían sin parar de mis ojos me sentía desesperada por esos ojos aterrorizados y por el grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta, quería consolarlo tranquilizarlo, solo pude quedarme en mi cama llorando y llorando hasta que me quede dormida de nuevo cuando desperté eran las 10 de la mañana, ya solo me sentía rara y estúpida por los sentimientos que ese sueño había despertado en mí, ahora ya no había más dolor solo curiosidad por saber donde había visto esos ojos verdes, y porque había soñado eso, que recuerde no me acosté después de comer, así que era mejor olvidarlo.

Llegue a la oficina y me encargue de todos los asuntos pendientes, organice unas citas para el lunes y después que todo quedo listo mire la hora, ya eran las 8 de la noche, vaya el día se me había pasado volando, de camino a casa compre una pizza, una vez bañada y con pijama puse la película que había rentado y empecé a comer mi pizza mi mente estaba recordando el sueño tan raro que tuve, el teléfono empezó a sonar, ya eran las 10 de la noche el único que llamaba a esta hora era Jake, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni con Jake, el teléfono dejo de sonar, 5 minutos más tarde la misma agonía que sentí en la mañana cuando desperté del sueño se volvió a instalar en mí el teléfono sonó y conteste, sabía que algo estaba mal. –hola, Bella soy Jasper- -¿Jasper? Oh por Dios, es Alice está bien- mi voz estaba distorsionada por el llanto -Nooo! Bella no es Alice- lo escuche tomar aire antes de hablar -Debes venir a la clínica Esme y Carlisle tuvieron un accidente- -No Jasper dime que es mentira, como están- -Aún no nos han dicho nada- -ya envié a Emmet a recogerte en unos minutos a de estar llegando por ahí- -hablamos cuando llegues- -Gracias por avisarme esperare a Emmett-

Oh, Dios por favor no permitas que sea grave la situación de Esme y Carlisle, me puse un jeans y una sudadera, guarde unas mudas y mi neceser en un pequeño bolso de mano y salí de la casa justo cuando el auto de Emmett se acercaba, corrí al auto sin darle tiempo de que él se bajase, me subí y abroche el cinturón y el enseguida acelero para no demorar el regreso a la clínica. En la primera parada de un semáforo, Emmett se giro y le dio un abrazo reconfortante a Bella, esta solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte y llorar, se separo cuando el semáforo se puse en verde. –Que sucedió Emmett, un accidente de coche, un asalto que paso, dime-

-Bells, ellos iban en su coche y un hombre borracho estrello su carro contra ellos, no sabemos su estado, puede que solo tengan unos rasguños o puede ser peor pero hasta ahora no sabemos nada- -Esta bien, ya pronto sabremos- llegamos a la clínica justo para escuchar a los doctores que se acercaban a hablar. -buenas noches ustedes son familia de los señores Cullen- Jasper fue el primero en contestar; -nosotros somos amigos de ellos, casi familia- -lo siento si no son familia no podemos dar información- Alice, se levanto enojada, reclamo pero los doctores se negaron a decir nada, entonces hable yo era la única opción que tenia -Doctor, disculpe yo soy familia de ellos soy su nuera, mi esposo está de viaje y o tenemos más familia, por favor infórmeme de su situación- trate de mantener la calma y hacer que mis palabras fueran lo más creíble; mis amigos enseguida entendieron que trataba de hacer y me siguieron la corriente. –Si doctor, por favor infórmele, ella debe avisar a su marido para que venga enseguida de viaje, no la tenga en suspenso ella esta embarazada y eso no le hace bien a su bebe- -todos nos quedamos viendo a Rose por lo que se estaba inventando, era más de lo necesario, ella solo se encogió de hombres, pero resulto, los doctores accedieron a darme la información. –Señora Cullen, ellos tuvieron un grave accidente, pero gracias a Dios ahora está, fuera de peligro, la señora Esme, se fracturo el brazo y tiene unos moretones y una contusión pero por lo pronto está bien, solo necesita descansar esta noche y vigilarla por la contusión de la cabeza y mañana le daremos el alta ahora esta sedada ella quería ver a su marido y estaba desesperada ahora dormirá toda la noche- - y mi suegro como esta él- pregunte asustada de saber su respuesta- -El señor Carlisle, estaba en peor estado, tenia contusión en la cabeza una pierna y tres costillas rotas- -No puede ser, jadee y tuve que agarrarme de Emmett para no derrumbarme- -El señor fue perforado por un grueso vidrio cerca del corazón hubo hemorragia y casi tiene un paro cardiaco, tuvimos que inducirlo a un coma clínico, ahora está fuera de peligro no se preocupe me dijo el doctor al ver cómo me derrumbaba y Emmett me agarraba, me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía evitarlo- -Señora debe tranquilizarse si se pone mal puede hacerle mal a su bebe- no sabía si reírme o pegarle al doctor -que no me preocupe, como me pide eso acaba de decirme que Carlisle, que es como un padre para mí, está en coma- -Disculpe, señora debí aclararle esto antes, es un coma inducido, el puede despertar enseguida, en horas, o en unos días solo su cuerpo debe recuperarse un poco y despertara, no se preocupe- el doctor se despidió me indico cual era la habitación donde estaba Esme, Alice se fue de mala gana a su casa ya que en su estado debía descansar, Emmett y Rose quedaron conmigo fui donde Esme, y ella tenía un brazo vendado y una venda en la cabeza, uno que otro rasguño, pero totalmente fuera de peligro estaba dormida y tranquila, Emmett y rose se quedaron con ella, yo me fui a donde Carlisle que estaba siendo trasladado de cuidados intensivos a una habitación privada, me puse el abrigo que había llevado y me acomode en el sofá que había en esa habitación, lo acerque a la cama de él y me quede dormida- -Señora Cullen- sentía que alguien me novia ligeramente, de repente recordé todo y me levante apresuradamente. –Buenos días señora, vinimos hacer unas pruebas al señor- asentí y salí de la habitación de Carlisle para ir a la de Esme, cuando entre Rose y Emmett estaban ya despiertos, se despidieron ya que debían ir a trabajar y a ver a su hijo- -No se preocupen chicos, cualquier cosa les aviso, y además a Esme le dan hoy el alta-

Me quede con ella un rato más, minutos más tarde sentí como apretaba mi mano un claro signo de que estaba despertando. –Carlisle- - Esme soy yo Bella, el está bien debes recuperarte tú para que lo puedas ir a ver- -Oh, hija pareces cansada, no debiste quedarte aquí- -claro que debí, Esme no sabes lo asustada que estaba, tu sabes que los quiero como a unos padres- -Gracias, Bells eres una chica única- Después de que el doctor le diera el alta a Esme le explicamos el estado de Carlisle y ella trato de mantenerse tranquila, fuimos a verlo y el Doctor nos explico que estaba evolucionando bien. –Bella, creo que deberías ir a descansar a tu casa, yo me quedo con mi esposo- yo solo negué con mi cabeza. –Pero cariño se nota que estas cansada, porque no le dices a Jacob que te pase viendo y te lleve a casa, según Rose, fue Emmett el que te trajo y tú no tienes auto, además- Esme se detuvo cuando yo abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos, había olvidado a Jacob él ni siquiera sabía que Esme y Carlisle habían sufrido un accidente. –Bella! Olvidaste avisarle a tu novio- -Si Esme, de seguro se enoja por haberlo hecho de lado- -ya tranquila, cariño, el entenderá- -Eso espero-

Después de unas horas Carlisle reacciono, y el doctor nos aviso que al día siguiente le darían el alta, preferí llamar a Jacob cuando fui a mi casa a ducharme y buscar más ropa, había decidido quedarme unos días en casa de Esme.

-Vaya, Bella qué bueno que te acuerdes que tienes un novio y me hallas llamado- -Lo siento Jake- -Bella, no te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba te he estado llamando al celular desde ayer, llame a tu casa y nada, fui a buscarte en la mañana y no estabas. Donde rayos estabas- Jake estaba enojado, por decir algo, el nunca me había gritado y yo no iba a permitir que lo siguiera haciendo. –Jake, no me grites, Esme y Carlisle tuvieron un accidente- le respondí alzando también mi voz, después de unos minutos de silencio, lo escuche tomar aire. –Bella lo siento entiende, como me siento me estas dejando de lado, tu sabes que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa, en verdad siento haberte gritado, ¿me disculpas?- -Si Jake y yo también siento no haberte incluido es que todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido- -Esta bien cariño oficialmente hemos tenido nuestra primera discusión, Te quiero Bella- -yo también Jake, por cierto hoy regreso a al hospital y, mañana me voy unos días a casa de Esme, si quieres nos vemos mañana ahí- -Esta bien cariño, te veo ahí mañana, adiós- -adiós, Jake-


	6. LA LLAMADA

**CAPITULO 6**

**EDWARD POV**

**LA LLAMADA**

**

* * *

**

Un horrible presentimiento fue lo que me impulso a viajar a la ciudad, tenía que saber sobre mis padres, había tenido una pesadilla, pero no eran como las que me atormentaban siempre con el pasado, era algo nueva esa chica que no conocía con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, ver cómo era arrastrada por las olas me causo un dolor insoportable, pero cuando estaba en una habitación blanca como de hospital, no era ella la que estaba mal era mi madre, eso no me dejaba de rondar por la cabeza.

Así es como a pesar de haber pasado tres días de ese horrible sueño, no me tranquilizaba, por suerte tenia gasolina para la lancha que tenía en la isla y pude venir a la ciudad, lo primero que hice fue buscar un teléfono para llamar a mamá. Estaba tan nervioso no sabía que iba a decirle, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habíamos hablado.

Un tono, dos, tres nadie contestaba, colgué y después de unos minutos volví a intentar. –Hola- Escuchar esa voz me dejo de piedra, se escuchaba adormecida, y era tan parecida a la voz de la chica de mi sueño, tarde varios minutos en reaccionar, justo antes de que ella me cerrara-

-Hola, disculpa se encuentra Esme- la chica parecía dudar antes de responderme -Señor, no se la puedo pasar en este momento-

-Necesito, hablar con ella es urgente por favor- -Que no entiende, acaso no se da cuenta de la hora que es, que falta de respeto que llame de madrugada- Vaya había olvidado el cambio de horario, esta chica se parecía a mi madre dándome un sermón, pero para ser una chica de servicio era muy grosera.

–Mire señorita, había olvidado el cambio horario, por favor es urgente, solo despiértela y dígale que es…- -me importa un comino quien es señor, ella está descansando no la puedo molestar, ella tuvo un accidente y necesita reposo- -No puede ser lo sabía, pero dime como esta-

-Discúlpeme señor pero no puedo decirle más esa información es muy personal y...- -Que no me puede decir nada!- le grite - es mi madre por Dios creo que eso es suficiente para que me de la información en este momento- sabía que mi voz era angustiada y que la muchacha no se merecía mis gritos así que trate de recuperar la calma-

-Mire lo siento si pero…-Edward, eres Edward el hijo de Esme- -Si, lo soy, pero dime por favor como esta mamá- la chica se puso a llorar y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Cuando volví hablar mi voz sonó estrangulada

-Tranquilízate y dime como esta ella o ponme a mi padre para hablar con él- lo único que logre fue que ella llorara más no entendía ella mi agonía -Lo siento, dijo la chica sorbiéndose la nariz, tranquilízate, ellos ya están bien-

-Ellos?- -Si mira, fue un accidente de tránsito Esme tiene un brazo fracturado y unos moretones pero ya está totalmente bien, pero Carlisle. –Mi papá que le paso a él está bien?-

-El recibió mal golpes, estuvo un día en coma pero ahora está fuera de peligro, tiene una pierna enyesada y tres costillas fracturadas pero está recuperándose bien, hoy les dieron el alta- -Segura que están bien no me estás mintiendo-

-Si están bien, tranquilo- -no sabes cómo te agradezco que me hayas informado eh … - -Isabella, así me llamo, y no te preocupes, yo los quiero mucho y en estos días me quedare con ellos para cuidarlos-

-eres Bella, vaya nunca pensé que iba a conocerte por medio de un teléfono-

-Yo tampoco, me imagine, pero bueno, quieres que los despierte para que hables con ellos- -No! Déjalos descansar - -Creo que deberías hablar con ellos, te extrañan mucho- -Lo sé yo también los extraño pero no creo que sea prudente, por favor cuídalos, y no les digas que llame-

-Estas siendo muy egoísta-

-Tú no sabes nada, sobre mí vida-

-Tienes razón, no sé nada sobre ti, pero si se de ellos, veo como tu madre se angustia cuando no sabe de ti, veo como llora desconsolada sin saber dónde estás o si volverás y veo lo ansiosa que esta de que se cumpla el año para que tú su hijo querido regrese- La chica, si que era tenaz nadie me había hablado así antes, una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mis labios, se notaba que ella los quería mucho.

–tal vez tengas razón, pero tú los quieres y estás con ellos, oh es que quieres que yo regrese para así dejar de estar al pendiente de ellos- -Eres un … un tonto claro que los quiero solo me preocupo por ellos, porque te extrañan-

-Lo, y lo siento pero es algo que debo hacer te aseguro que después de unos meses en que se cumpla el año estaré ahí de regreso- -Eso espero- un bostezo involuntario se le escapo a Bella

-Bueno, siento haberte despertado, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, gracias por todo Bella, ya siento que te quiero como mis padres te quieren, adiós- vaya no sé porque le dije eso, pero era verdad haber hablado con ella me hacía sentir bien y al ver como quería a mis padre hacia que la quisiera también como ellos la querías, cuando regresara no solo tendría a mis padre sino también a una hermana, decidí comprar algo de comida para tener reservas y compre también algo de gasolina para el próximo viaje a la ciudad.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

No lo podía creer, al fin había hablado con el famoso Edward parecía una buena persona, aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por sus últimas palabras, el me quería y ni siquiera me conocía, y que puedo decir, yo también lo quería, cuando regresara de seguro que será como el hermano que nunca tuve, así como es con Jasper y Emmett, hablar con él había sido diferente, no se tal vez es porque yo siempre he leído sus cartas y me era raro escuchar la voz de quien escribe tan lindas palabras, era una lástima que no me dejara que le diga a Esme y Carlisle que había llamado pero que puedo bueno era su decisión y yo iba a respetarla.

-Jake, hola pasa- -Hola amor, no sabes cómo he extrañado no haberte visto en estos días- dijo eso mientras me abrazaba y besaba ansiosamente, le devolví el beso y permití que su lengua danzara junto con la mía, fuimos interrumpidos por alguien aclarándose la garganta, me separe enseguida de Jake con mi cara roja de vergüenza, Esme estaba viéndonos seria y Carlisle que estaba en una silla de ruedas de momento no podía aguantarse las ganas de reírse de mi cara.

-Vaya, Hola Esme, Carlisle- -Jacob, que bueno que has venido te quedarás almorzar-

-Si gracias Esme- nos pasmos el día conversando, almorzamos y después Salí a dar una vuelta con Jake, nos fuimos al cine y después a caminar un rato, terminamos comiendo helado y luego me fue a dejar a casa de Esme y Carlisle.

–Bueno, adiós mi amor, mañana te amo, recuerda que te amo, preciosa- yo solo me acerque y lo bese ansiosamente en los labios, aun no podía decir te amo, no me salía era gracioso como puedes decir a alguien con quien ni siquiera te has visto personalmente te quiero y a Jacob que es el hombre con el que pienso pasar mi vida no puedo decirle las dos palabras te amo.

–El beso se volvió más apasionado y sus labios empezaron a descender al punto donde mi pulso estaba acelerado mis manos estaban en su cabello jalándolo, suspiros entrecortados se escapaban de mis labios, el sonido de mi celular hizo que nos detuviéramos, el solo me beso rápido e intensamente en la boca y después me paso mi teléfono para que pudiera contestar, ya que yo estaba como en las nubes, me aclare la garganta y Jake se rio un poco de mi, le di una mirada seria que lo único que hizo fue que siguiera riendo.

–Hola, ah, Esme si ya llegue a la casa no te preocupes, estoy afuera en un momento entro, ya adiós- -Vaya, Bella , ya adiós- -Vaya, Bella a quiero que regreses a tu casa, ni siquiera Charlie y Renee, te vigilan tanto como Esme- -Nada que ver Jake, ella solo quería saber si iba a venir a quedarme aquí o me iba a quedar en mi casa, así que mejor me llama luego sí- -Claro amor, sueña conmigo- nos despedimos con un beso y se levanto para abrirme la puerta del coche, cuando salí me dio una pequeña nalgada en mi trasero, que hiso que me pusiera toda colorada, el solo se rio y me beso antes de despedirse con la mano y marcharse.

Los días se pasaban volando yo regrese a mi casa después de dos semanas del alta de Esme y Carlisle, ahora ya solo estaba terminando de arreglar las cosas para el baby shower que Alice había retrasado por el accidente, el trabajo de en la empresa era agotador, a pesar de todo tenía tiempo para dedicarle a mi relación con Jake, había quedado con Rose para ir a recoger a Alice a su casa y después nos instalaríamos en casa de Esme que era donde mañana sábado íbamos a realizar la fiesta.

-Vaya, la gran ejecutiva Bella Swan, será que puede dejar de trabajar para ir a buscar a nuestra amiga la embarazada antes de que vuelva a llamarme para decirme lo desesperada que esta porque la pasemos viendo- -Rose hola, ya termine todo por aquí así que vayamos a recoger a Alice tiemblo solo de pensar que tengamos que enfrentar su furia- -Uffff, ni me digas Bella-

-Chicas, por fin vienen, Alice esta como loca esperándola- -Oh, vaya Jasper, debes amarla mucho para aguantar su genio- -Claro que la amo con mi vida desde el momento en que la vi- -que tierno, Jasper pero será mejor que Bella y yo entremos a buscar a tu esposa, antes de que ella salga por nosotras-

-Alice, ya llegamos, donde estás- -Ya voy, estoy terminando de recoger unas cosas- si eso eran unas cosas no quería imaginarme cual era su equipaje total, Rose y yo tuvimos que hacer dos viajes de la casa al coche para poder guardar todo lo que Alice llevaba a casa de Esme.

La fiesta se desarrollo con normalidad, claro en lo que conlleva que la festejada y dueña de las ideas sobre las actividades que se realizaron en la fiesta era Alice, todas la pasamos genial, el domingo por la mañana nos despedimos de Esme y fuimos a dejar a Alice a su casa. Una vez en mi casa me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente en mi vida, Jake había viajado de nuevo pero planeo una cena para el sábado cuando regresara.


End file.
